Hand-held, wireless remote controllers are well known and widely used in the home for operating various kinds of electronic equipment such as TV, VCR, CD Players and Tuners etcetera. Frequently, a single remote controller may be used to operate any of the individual items of equipment separately or, when connected together to form for example a sound system, by activation of the amplifier or tuner.
However, commonly, individual items of electronic equipment found in the home are made by different manufacturers having been purchased over an extended period or having been selected on the basis of preferred quality.
As a result, different remote controllers may be required for each item of equipment which results in inconvenience in locating the appropriate controller when it is desired to operate a particular item of equipment and, furthermore, attempts may be made to operate an item of equipment using an unsuitable controller as it can be difficult to identify the appropriate controller at a glance, requiring close inspection, which can be time-consuming and irritating for the user. Different remote controllers also vary in size and location of the control buttons thereof.
Thus, where multiple items of different electronic equipment are used in the home, the advantages of convenience normally occurring from wireless remote control may be lost.